


Infatuation

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a conflicted bean, Alexander is an ass, Eliza is the real mvp, F/M, have some cute angst?, i got caught between this being cute and being angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: “ And how do you know she feels the same, and that it isn’t one-sided infatuation?”“ Even if it was, would that be so wrong?”





	

The swishing of ballgowns and the joyous laughter of all the eligible ladies and men in the room echoed in total bliss.

Philip was nervously picking at his cuff-link, yelping in surprise when a firm hand smacked his own away from his sleeve, not painfully, but enough of a depredation to steady his shot nerves.

The crinkling eyes of his father met his own as he fixed his suit, brushing him off, sticking some stray curls back behind his ears, which were hot and prickling pink from the attention.

Alexander remained calm as he pulled away to admire his handiwork. Eliza had left her husband’s side to gallivant with her sister, which he had agreed to let her do with no qualms. It gave him time with his eldest, whom of which seemed to have anxiety in social settings, not something Hamilton himself was familiar with.

“ Philip? Are you ill?”

“ Just nervous, Pa. Everyone looks so happy tonight.”

“ And you should join them, son. You are a graduate of King’s college, after all.”

Philip sighed.

“ I know the ball is to celebrate our achievements, but I feel mighty small amongst this crowd, Father...”

Alexander spared a smile, gently, understanding, at his son.

“ You’ll never progress if you don’t proceed to take risks, my son.”

The eldest son of Alexander and Eliza laughed a bit, smiling bitterly as he remained at the side of his father before taking a cautious step forward, yelping as he was shoved into the crowd, just barely righting himself before colliding with one of the ladies, almost faceplanting into her delicate skin. The brunet fixed himself back up, brushing himself off before glaring at his father, who merely shrugged and motioned him to continue.

Philip turned and bit back a loud noise of surprise as he came face to face with a gorgeous young woman, long hair tied up carefully, lips painted a gentle hue that reminded him of rose wine, freckles, light as they were, dotting her precious nose and cheeks, like a dusting of stars against her darkened pigmentation. Oh, Philip was immediately smitten with this young lady, and from the look she was giving him, she liked what she saw as well.

“ H-Hi.”

“ Hello,” the young lady replied, hints of a laugh in her voice, not that he minded any.

He straightened up, smoothing his outfit again before bowing.

“ Philip Hamilton, at your acquaintance, Ms?”

“ Theodosia Burr,” she returned with a curtsy.

He felt his heart restrict that the name, gulping down spit to wet his throat.

“ Is that so?” 

Fuck, leave it to him to fall for his father’s political enemy’s gorgeous daughter.

Theo seemed to sense his sudden disapproval, and frowned, straightening up, biting her carefully painted lips between her teeth.

“ I apologize...”

Philip blinked at her, straightening up as well.

“ You apologize?”

“ I knew who you were, yet I came over anyway... My father talks of Mr. Hamilton and his family often... I just...” She was hushed by a finger to her lips.

“ There is no need to apologize. My father’s actions with your own does not define their offspring. I think it was rather brave, if not a little rebellious, for you to have approached me.”

“ Well, you did almost land upon me suddenly only moments before. Gave me quite a shock. I figured it kind to return the favor,” Theodosia said, laughing lightly.

Philip’s face split into a grin and his ear tuned into the music that was beginning to play before he bowed again, to the surprise of his newest friend, and potential love interest.

“ May I have this dance, my lady?”

Theodosia laid out her hand for him to take, smiling softly, deep brunette eyes twinkling in wonder.

“ You may.”

And for moments, the two began to dance, with nary a care as they spun and twirled each other across the floor, at one point being the couple that had everyone captivated.

When the song ended, people clapped, and Philip blushed, looking around, surprised, Theodosia doing the same, both panting from having danced the way they had, separating quickly.

Philip bowed, Theo doing the same, before they went back to their separate corners.

Alexander grinned at his son, albeit a bit strained.

“ Burr’s daughter?”

“ Burr’s daughter.”

“ Are you sure..?”

“ Quite sure, Pa.”

Alexander clenched his jaw, sighing heavily before turning and leaving the room.

Philip deflated.

Eliza hurried over to her son, hugging him tightly.

“ You were brilliant, Philip~!”

“ Heh.. I was decent, Mama.”

“ Nonsense. You and that girl were perfectly in time, and, truly, were the belle and mister of the ball, my son.”

“ It’s just a ballroom dance, mother, nothing more.”

“ Is that so?”

“... I’m not fooling you one bit, am I?”

“ Not for a second.”

“ Dag...”

Eliza separated from her son, preening him softly, pushing his rumpled curls back into place, much like Alexander had done earlier.

“ Did you catch her name?”

“ I did.”

“ And?”

“ Let’s just say you already know her... And her father.”

Eliza paused in her grooming.

“ I thought she looked familiar. Quite a beautiful young miss she has turned out to be.”

Philip smiled sheepishly down at his mother, laying a careful hand over her own.

“ I think I like her...”

Eliza’s face, wearied from the effects of her husband’s infidelity, brightened considerably.

“ Are you sure, my son?”

“ Extremely, mother. She’s special.”

“ Your father said the same thing to my father.”

Philip blinked.

“ Did he?”

“ Indeed. It let me know he truly cared for me.”

Philip blushed, ducking his head from his mother’s hands, tips of his ears reddening.

“ Dad wouldn’t like this.”

“ Your father can shove it.”

Philip looked startled.

“ Mother!”

“ It’s true.”

Eliza finished her preening and stepped away from her son, scanning the crowds for Theodosia, or her father. They had things to discuss.

Her eyes befell Aaron Burr first.

She hurried over to him.

“ Aaron Burr, sir.”

“ Ah, Mrs. Hamilt- Schuyler,” Burr corrected himself. “ Congratulations on your son’s achievements. He’ll make a fine politician one day.”

She smiled softly, cringing slightly at the correction.

“ Thank you, sir. I have news.”

“ News?”

“ Your daughter, sir.”

Aaron raised a brow, looking over at his pride and joy, whom of which was laughing with her friends.

“ Yes?”

“ My son... They’ve talked, and he.. He likes her, Aaron.”

Aaron balked.

“ I see...”

“ Oh, please, do not tell me you’d let a grudge with my husband ruin a potential love between two star-crossed sweethearts,” Eliza said, stony in her resolve.

Aaron clicked his tongue, biting his lip slightly. He despised Hamilton.. But his daughter was his pride and joy, his immense happiness in a terrible time... Would he truly be wrong to keep her from possible pain with a boy she’d just met? Or would he break her heart for keeping her away in the first place?

A father’s job was hard...

“ And how do you know she feels the same, and that it isn’t one-sided infatuation?”

“ Even if it was, would that be so wrong?”

“ Well..-”

“ I’m not asking for a lot, Aaron, only for a chance for my son to be happy after his life has come crashing around him... That would be enough.”

Aaron sighed, relenting under the eyes of the broken woman.

“ Just... Please, don’t hurt my little girl... She’s been through so much.”

Eliza smiled softly, hugging Aaron gently before separating.

“ Thank you, Aaron Burr, sir.”

“ Anytime, Mrs. Schuyler.”

“ Please, call me Eliza, we’re friends.”

Aaron smiled warmly.

“ Of course.”


End file.
